A New Start
by whydowematter
Summary: Dean moves to California with Sam to go to college and get a new start on life. While there he meets Sam's friend, Castiel Novak, the infamous academic and coldhearted recluse. Will the two become friends, and so much more, or will society keep them apart? Destiel college!au
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Hey guys! So I've become like a hardcore Destiel shipper so I decided to start writing something of my own. This is a college life AU in which Dean moves to California with Sam to go to college and get a new start on life, and Castiel is Sam's fellow classmate. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my fault, please let me know if you find any errors.**

* * *

Dean watched as Sam approached the large building without hesitation. He was finally going to be attending college, and he would be spending the years here with his best friend and brother at his side. But damn, was he nervous. He had a lot of his future riding on how well he did here, and he couldn't fuck up again like he had before.

Prior to his return to California where Sam was attending college, Dean had been in Colorado, "exploring himself" as he now referred to it. What he had actually been doing was wasting away every last financial resource he had on drugs and booze. After discovering his ex-girlfriend, Lisa, had cheated on him and gotten pregnant, Dean felt like he had lost everything that loved in his life. In his attempt to heal himself up, he'd gotten himself hospitalized three times and spent over $300,000 on hard drugs, liquor, and expensive prostitutes. Sam had intervened after his third hospitalization and helped ween him off his addiction, but Dean felt horrendously guilty for inconveniencing his brother while he was in school. He decided to turn over a new leaf and left for California with Sam in order to start his life over. This was where he would change himself for the better.

Getting better also meant changing himself a little. After his horrendous reaction to Lisa's actions, Dean had gone strictly off women (besides the prostitutes). It was better if he kept away from the type of people who would damage him, and he decided that he enjoyed the company and presence of men far more than women. He could get used to homophobes, but he could never escape the memories of cheaters with feminine curves and soft fingertips. Sam had supported his decision when Dean informed him and could never judge him for his choice in lifestyle. Sam loved his surprisingly sensitive older brother and would support anything that made Dean happy and less detached from life.

Dean and Sam walked together through the hallways, mapping out where both of their classes were and what the fastest ways to get there were. It was just like highschool all over again, Dean groaned in thought.

"Most of my classes are advanced so we won't be together most of the day. You'll have to find your way around without my help," Sam said, clapping his hand to Dean's back. Dean glared up at his younger brother, unimpressed by his attempts to console him like he was a child.

As Dean turned the corner of the hallway, Sam shouted out a greeting to someone who was walking ahead of them. Dean followed the focus of Sam's eyes to the small figure of the dark haired boy who slowly turned. Dean inhaled sharply when they made eye contact and Sam ran forward, leaving Dean behind.

The boy was angelic. His large eyes swam in a deep blue ocean of emotions that Dean found beautifully complex. His small frame was toned and slightly tan, accentuated by the black of his outfit. High cheek bones and thin, pursed lips were highlighted by his dark brown hair. As if he wasn't already perfect enough, he was decked out in a torn up Metallica tee and black jeans, finishing with black high-tops.

Apparently Sam had introduced Dean to him and he was now waiting for some sort of response because his blue eyes were trained on his face in confusion.

"Uh, what?" Dean managed to stutter out in his awkwardness, straightening his back. Jesus Christ, how was he supposed to impress this guy when he could barely string together a coherent sentence?

He sighed. "You weren't lying. He is as thick as Anna," he said to Sam in a gravelly voice, looking away from the flushed and embarrassed Dean.

Sam chuckled and reintroduced them, "Dean, this is Castiel. He's pursuing the same major as I am. Cas, this is my brother, Dean."

Dean stuck out a hand which Cas took in a firm and rough handshake.

Castiel nodded his head curtly before returning his gaze to Sam. "I have a study session to get to. See you in Calc, Sam. Dean," he glanced back and forth between them before turning on heel and pacing away down the hall. Dean's eyes never left his perfectly framed body and he once again missed Sam's comment.

"Dean!" Sam shouted in his ear.

"What?" Dean glared up at his brother who was smirking triumphantly in his direction. "Shut up. And wipe that stupid look off your face."

"You _totally_ got the hots for Cas! Dude, you don't even know him, and he will mess you up if you try anything, I assure you," Sam said in a warning as they continued their walk through the building. Despite Sam's warning, Dean couldn't help but hope that he would somehow stumble upon the handsome man again later. Maybe he could get the introvert to warm up to him. Dean knew that he could easily warm up to Cas, that was for certain. There was something about him that told him, even though he gave off a very cold demeanor, he was actually a kind man.

Several hours later, they had gone through both of their schedules and gotten lunch, so Sam said goodbye to Dean and headed off in the direction of his first class (English, Dean presumed, as Sam had huffed in displeasure before leaving) and Dean walked towards the library to check out his books for his classes. As he entered the large building, he ran his fingers through his cropped hair in slight distaste; he hated places like this, filled with snobby intellectuals. He would much rather be sitting at home with a bottle and something to burn away the itching at the back of his brain. Distracted by the endless stream of ideas running through his head, he did not notice Castiel watching him from the front desk as he approached it.

"Hey, I need to check out some books for my classes," Dean said, rummaging through his pockets for the list without looking up.

"Certainly. Perhaps I can also direct you to the psychology section so we can diagnosis you for whatever disorder you have that stops you from processing a person's presence," the deep gravelly voice responded with the hint of a smirk in his words.

Dean immediately looked up with his jaw hanging in surprise. "Cas! Hi! Um, sorry, I'm not usually like this..." Dean trailed off, his eyes flicking back and forth.

Cas simply smiled over at him before walking around to join him on the other side of the desk and reached out for the list Dean was holding. As Dean handed it to him, his calloused fingers brushed over the smooth surface of the man's hand, causing him to jump a little and blush like a child. Why was he acting like such a child, he thought to himself, willing himself to look over at the angelic boy. His grin had grown and he nodded his head in the direction of the first book on the list.

"Let's go get these books, Dean."

* * *

**Please review and favorite! All criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Hey everyone, I'm so happy that the first chapter received so much attention! Thank you for your reviews and follows! I hope that I don't disappoint with my future chapters, and continue to follow me through Cas and Dean's relationship!(:**

* * *

As Dean followed Castiel's ridiculously fast-paced walk towards the biology textbooks, he couldn't help but notice the way his heart raced. He hadn't expected to come in contact with the gorgeous man so soon after their first meeting. He was expecting it would at least be several days before he had the pleasure of stumbling upon the angel once more. Dean was fumbling around in his mind, thinking of what he should do; he hadn't had time to mentally prepare himself for this whatsoever. He felt like a teenager all over again and could feel himself slipping away to this man's very existence.

Not good.

Dean felt himself slow down a little as he lost himself in his spiraling thoughts. This was not good, not at all. He had only just gotten to California. This was the place where Dean was supposed to be starting over. He couldn't lose himself to another pointless and unrequited romance like before, not when he was just about to get his life back on track. _That's it_, Dean, he thought, _just build your walls back up and everything will be fine. Just don't let this man penetrate your thoughts any further, protect yourself, Dean, just a little more_...

"Dean? You okay?" Castiel's voice broke into his thoughts. His eyes flicked up to meet that sea of concern standing in front of him and he felt his knees almost crumble beneath him. _Steady there champ_, he coached himself internally. Y_ou have no reason to be getting so far ahead of yourself_. Dean quickly pulled himself together, hoping Castiel hadn't noticed the sudden slip in his demeanor. He really hadn't meant to let himself get pulled in so deep so quickly. He hardly even knew the kid who was helping him, and Sam sure as Hell would not appreciate him ruining any sort of friendship he and Castiel had together by getting himself awkwardly involved with the man.

"Yeah. Fine. Now, where are those books?" he responded curtly, walking past Castiel so he didn't let himself slip into those deadly emotions once more. He could feel Castiel's eyes burning into his back though, trying to uncover whatever had suddenly caused Dean to stop. He knew there was no way that he could just ignore the man who had so graciously offered to help him. He turned around and met the blindingly beautiful stare once more, returning it with an all too joyful and obviously feigned smile. The man across from him stared for a moment longer, his gaze hardening slightly before shrugging as if in answer to some question he had asked himself and continued walking towards a nearby shelf. They continued throughout the library in silence, Cas grabbing book after book off shelf after shelf without allowing Dean to question which book was for which class.

Dean felt horrible, guilty and broken, as if he had let Cas down by keeping his feelings to himself. He didn't know if Cas had developed feelings for him as easily as he had, or if he simply wasn't used to being shut out by other people. He was certain of the fact Cas was angry or at least disappointed in some way though. Dean could tell by the pointed silence that hung awkwardly between them. Finally, he couldn't bear it any longer.

"Cas, stop," Dean grabbed the man's wrist just as they entered a row of shelves. Cas turned to look at him, something oddly dejected and dark about the once shining blue of his irises.

"What is it, Dean?" he asked nonchalantly, trying to hide something without being too discreet.

"Cas, I'm sorry. You willingly gave up your time to help me find all this junk for me," Dean said, his hand motioning towards the large stack of books he had sat on the empty shelf next to him, "And all I've done in return is be dead silent and awkward." His hand came up to the back of his neck, rubbing at the stiff muscles there as he tried to keep himself from looking at the blue-eyed angel standing in front of him. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you. For everything. I was really nervous coming here and you've been kind enough to help me when you don't even know me."

Dean looked up finally, taken aback by the expression on Castiel's face. Instead of the smile he expected, a stoic expression sat on the angular jaw, lips pressed into a firm line and his once emotion-filled eyes now devoid of life. The voice that came out of the pursed lips was rough and almost aggressive. "Anyone would have helped out a kid like you who doesn't know a soul but his brother. You have nothing to thank me for."

Dean winced internally. Had he misinterpreted Castiel's actions? Was he really completely and utterly uninterested in him? Dean could feel the panic flooding him as he began to realize how foolish he had been. How on Earth could such a gorgeous, mysterious, and introverted guy as Castiel be interested in the just-recently sober mess that was himself? He could feel himself beginning to collapse in on himself and knew he needed to sit down or escape, one or the other, before it was too late. How could he run though? He still needed one more book, and God help him if he was supposed to find it on his own.

But he couldn't stay, wouldn't let himself. The itching under his skin returned, feeling like something was trying to crawl its way out from under his damp flesh. He needed release, he needed to hop off the wagon just for today. He didn't care how disappointed Sam would be, he didn't care who much of a failure it made him in his own eyes. All he cared about was getting to a place so high, he would forget that man who had given him one look and pulled the entire fortress he had built around his heart down with ease. Well, maybe not forget him, because Dean knew that was impossible, but at least forget the sudden chaos he had wrought upon his already dilapidated internal state.

"Oh, I see. Um, I'll just be going then," Dean quickly mumbled, grabbing his stack of books and making a dash for the exit. He didn't turn and look back at the shell-shocked Castiel, didn't allow himself to hear the gentle yet desperate calling of his name, didn't turn to see the outstretched arm extending towards him, or the watery eyes that yearned for him to return. He dashed out the front door, breathing heavily and feeling ever so slightly vulnerable. Dean didn't stop until he reached his black beauty and tossed the obnoxious stack of books to the back seat before throwing himself into the front seat and yanking out his phone. Before he could let himself think, his fingers were dialing that ever so familiar number that would be his savior in his current state of physical and mental need.

The tapping of Dean's foot echoed throughout the car as he impatiently waited for the man he so desperately needed at the moment to pick up his god damn phone. On the last ring, the phone connected and, after a slight rustling, the familiar voice breathed down the phone, "Lucifer speaking." Dean never thought he would be so glad to hear those words as he started up the engine of his baby. As he was about to reply to the voice of his saviour, he heard someone say his name at his window, and he turned with wide eyes.

Meeting gorgeous blues that leaked sadness without hindrance, his jaw dropped and the phone disconnected. Neither man knew that, after such an unexpected return to the emotions each had been trying to escape from, neither would not dare run from the sentiment they had deprived themselves of for so long.

* * *

**Oh no! Dean's not stable enough to take the stress of Castiel's indifferent attitude! What will he do? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Opportunity

**I am so bloody sorry about not updating sooner! I leave for England tomorrow and I've tried to get all my finals and packing done at the last-minute so I've been really busy. I tried to make this chapter longer and a bit better, but who knows. It's probably really crappy because I suck and can't write. Anywho, I apologize for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter from Castiel's point of view!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Little Confusion

As Castiel opened the door to his apartment, he stumbled a little, trying to process what exactly had occurred during that day.

He had stood at the window of the black beauty in sheer shock. His limbs had somehow sprouted a mind of their own and carried him in a desperate chase after the man whom he hardly even knew. Dean had suddenly run off while they were still on their hunt through the library right after Castiel had tried to hide his feelings for him. He recalled being stunned to his place, unable to follow him or call out to him as he escaped. Was he being too weird for the laid back and collected man? Had he said something wrong?

_Obviously you have, you idiot_, he had thought to himself. _Why else would that gorgeous hunk of muscle have turned into a teenage girl who just got rejected by the football captain right in front of your eyes?_

As Cas leant down into the frame of the open window, he recalled inhaling sharply. Trembling, veined hands had clutched a cell phone to Dean's ear like it was some sort of savior.

"Dean," he had mumbled in a pathetic attempt to get the obviously struggling man's attention.

Dean had immediately turned, dropping his old brick of a phone in the process. They had stared at each other for a few seconds, eyes searching for explanation in both men, before Castiel finally remembered what he had actually come to the man to do.

"You forgot your last book. It is for your English class," he had told him, gently passing him the book through the car window. Dean bad taken it from his hand without breaking eye contact. The strain between them had been so intense, Cas could feel his pulse pick up just remembering it. Those green eyes had flicked back and forth between his own blue orbs as if trying to search through his memories and steal his way into his soul.

They had then proceeded to attempt to make polite conversation, getting to know each other vaguely in an attempt to halt any further awkward silences as they both waited for Sam to finally show up from his class. But when the lanky boy did arrive at the car, neither man wanted to end their conversation. It was the first time Castiel had made any attempt to converse with someone other than his professors or Sam; it was strangely heart-warming. He felt that, if he left now, he would lose the tingling feeling he felt in Dean's presence.

"Cas, why don't you come over for dinner some time? You always keep yourself cooped up in your house alone, it's not healthy! You need to get out every once in a while," Sam had begged Castiel as he was about to get into the passenger side of the Impala that he had discovered Dean called Baby. Dean had flashed him the most stunning grin he had ever seen in all his days and he had melted on sight. He could feel his walls being torn down so easily at the hands of this strange devil who sat before him, and he was perfectly okay with it.

"Sure. I do not have any exams coming up so it should not be any problem. When would you like me to come over, Sam?" Castiel had responded, a small smile gracing his face as he tried to pry his eyes away from Dean's gloriously beaming face.

"How about tomorrow night? It's a Saturday and we don't really go out anywhere anyway," Sam had told him. Castiel had tried not to notice the smirk that Sam flashed Dean before getting in the car as he started the engine. It purred loudly at Dean's caress, and Castiel could sense his mind diving once again to its home in the nearest gutter.

Dean leaned out the window and shouted over the engine, "See ya tomorrow Cas!" and they drove off. Cas had waved briefly after the car departed before quickly making his way home.

Now here he sat, beer in hand, head craned so it rested on the back of the couch. It had been a long time since he had felt like this, and he realized how much he truly missed this wonderful feeling. The feeling that maybe there was something better to look forward to. That there was someone out there in this crappy world that could make things just a little bit better for him. That maybe, just maybe, his future was going to be a bit brighter.

It wasn't like his life was terrible. His family was rich and had been surprisingly accepting of his homosexuality when he came out of the closet in his late teens. It wasn't difficult for him to figure out that he liked men. Women were simply too petty and weak for him; needing emotions to be publicly displayed twenty-four seven as well a constant doting was simply too inconvenient. He had better things to do than fill his brain with pointless nothing for some woman who would make no effort to reciprocate the care he would endow.

Either way, he still had made zero attempt to seek anyone out seriously. He had simply admired, dreamed, lusted after men from the shadows because, let's face it, he wasn't worth anyone's time. So Castiel had kept his nose buried in his books, becoming valedictorian of his high school class and now being at the top of his class in his sophomore year in college. Sam was just below him in ranking and they had bonded, shockingly, over their lack of respect for their biology professor. Sam had mumbled something about his ridiculous accent under his breath, and Cas hadn't been able to suppress a chuckle. From that point forward, Sam had been his only friend and supporter as he made his silent way through the large campus of their university.

To think that, now, Sam would once again be helping him to move forward was a joy that he never thought he would be blessed with. Of course, Castiel had no real knowledge as to whether Dean was actually interested in him, physically or emotionally. _A man can only hope_, he thought, as he stood up to toss his beer in the trash and head to bed. Maybe he could sleep until tomorrow night, that way he wouldn't have to think about how ridiculously ecstatic he was that he would get to spend the evening with the wonderful, gorgeous Dean Winchester and his best friend. The idea of it made his chest heave and force him to focus diligently on his erratic breathing.

As Castiel's head hit the pillow, his mind slowly slipped from his grasp and raced towards the mental image of Dean that he had created in the back of his brain...

* * *

_"Oh, Cas," Dean mumbled into his hair, hands drifting about his back as if trying to map out the surface of his flesh. Dean clutched his hair at the base of his neck and tugged suddenly, forcing Castiel to cry out in pleasure. His eyes drifted upon to see lust blown pupils with outlines of green staring down at him hungrily._

_"Dean...Dean...please," Castiel begged the man, hands reaching up to let fingers drift through cropped strands of dirty blonde. Dean's eyes fluttered shut before snapping open and lifting Cas, shoving him against a wall that appeared just in time. He groaned, hips pushed flush to each other, making his spine snap up into the firm body holding him. Too much cloth, not enough friction, not enough flesh, not enough Dean._

_"Cas, christ," Dean whispered into his neck as his fingers simultaneously caressed and bruised sharp hip bones that Castiel was hardly aware were his own. The sensations drifting through him were too much, yet not nearly close to satisfying his desires. He needed more, more, more. Closer, harder, tighter, faster, until white passed over blank canvas and throats could not clamp shut fast enough._

Castiel awoke in a flash of sweat and heat, all to aware of the aching between his legs. A groan slipped past his lips as he recalled his teenage years, feeling like an utter fool. Instead of dealing with the issue, he simply turned over and waited for it to pass over into a rough sleep.

He couldn't wait until he could see the man of his dreams again.

* * *

**Heh I attempted to end it a bit deviously, hope you enjoyed it! Maybe you'll see some similar scenes in more detail in future; that is, if you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought! =^.^=**

**Also, if any of you would like to get in touch, you can go to my tumblr, literallysomethingstupid, and send me a message! **

**Thanks a bunch!~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dinner

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, almost a week, but I'm actually in Wales at the moment so it's a little difficult to write anything with any substance while I'm with family. I hope this is actually alright and not just a bunch of mushy nothingness. I kind of see this as Dean transition into the bold character that we know him as, and Castiel into this nervous wreck that we recognize. Thanks to my wonderful and incredibly supportive sister, who helped me to create Castiel's outfit for this chapter. Anywho, enjoy and please review my loves!~**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dinner

Castiel could not believe how ridiculous he was being. He had slept from Friday at twelve until three on Saturday afternoon. Since he had woken up, he had looked through his entire wardrobe twice and still not found an outfit that he felt was impressive enough to show to Dean.

"Ugh," he groaned, collapsing back onto his bed in frustration. There was no way he was getting this flustered over a family dinner with a guy he barely knew and his only friend._ All the more reason to look nice, so that he starts liking you quickly_, Castiel thought. Then he shrugged to himself. _As if someone like Dean could be as unbearably shallow as I am._

Throwing his mind to the wind, he grabbed out his favorite casual formal clothing: a pair of tight-fitting black slacks that clutched his somehow curvy body in all the right places, a white dress shirt with the top buttons undone, and finished with a pair of his favorite dark green Chucks. He span several times in his full length mirror, admiring the way his outfit had turned out. Finally satisfied that he looked the part of the laid-back, rebellious intellect that he really wasn't, he strut out the door, grabbing his trench coat as he left.

As he approached the front door to the quaint apartment belonging to the Winchester brothers, his nerves suddenly struck him. How could he possibly pull of this relaxed look that he clearly was never going to be in front of the gorgeous hunk that was Dean Winchester?_ Christ, time to go into awkward-teenage-fangirl mode._

He rapped his knuckles upon the broad red door and it was immediately yanked open.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, his beaming smile spread wide across his muscled jaw. He suddenly threw his arms around Cas, almost lifting him off of the ground in a strangling bear hug. His chin set upon Dean's shoulder, trying not to let himself become too obviously ecstatic at the emotion that the embrace insinuated, he hugged the large man back.

"Dean, put the poor damn kid down and come finish dinner!" Sam shouted from the next room just as Dean was releasing him. Dean grinned down at Castiel as he shut the door behind him then ran off to what Cas presumed was the kitchen. He tugged his trench off, folding it and laying it gently over the back of the living room couch before tugging up the sleeves of his shirt. Running his fingers through his hair with a soft sigh, he felt his chest begin to tighten as he recalled Dean's strong grasp around him. It was so...right.

"I hope you like lasagna, Cas," Sam announced as he waltzed into the living room and gave him a firm handshake. That was their special greeting, and it was definitely enough for the both of them. The way Sam's eyes glinted with mischief that told him all that he needed to know about how he felt in regards to Dean's actions.

"Do you have something to tell me, Sam?" Castiel asked hesitantly, eyeing up the maddeningly tall man who towered over him in an almost condescending manner.

"Dean's gonna love that outfit when he gets a good look at you," was all Sam said before scampering back into the kitchen, ordering Dean about and receiving a grunt of discontent in return. Typical Dean behavior, according to what Sam had told him. Castiel felt the comings-on of a blush flood his cheeks, thinking maybe he should have worn something a little more conservative and relaxed. He must look ridiculous. He should just go home. He shouldn't have even come-

"Holy shit," came a gruff mumble from the hallway. Castiel turned and saw Dean staring at him, open-mouthed and red in the face. He coughed awkwardly and Dean snapped his eyes back up to meet his own before flashing him his toothy grin once more. Castiel looked away, his blush flooding his face even more.

"Dinners ready," Dean said softly. He saw him beckon for him to follow him down the hallway and he scurried off so that Dean wouldn't be able to eye up bright red cheeks added to his get up. He was like a teenage girl meeting her celebrity crush for the first time. _So much for seeming relaxed and badass._

Cas sat down at the small dining room table that seemed flooded with food. There was a large pan of steaming lasagna and a bowl of sliced French baguette, along with several types of wine to be chosen from. Sam grinned up at him as he sat, obviously taking note of the bright cheeks on both of the men before leaning over for a bottle of red wine.

"Dean is sort of a culinary genius," Sam commented with a smooth smirk and a slight wink at Dean as the embarrassed man sat down.

"Shut it, bitch," Dean muttered with a broad smile on his lips. He obviously accepted the compliment his brother gave him, and was just too manly to admit it. Castiel couldn't help but smile as he recognized this fact from his relationship with his own brothers.

"Jerk," Sam laughed and began to cut up the lasagna into big chunks for everyone. Cas leaned towards the bottles of wine, grabbing the already open bottle of white Chardonnay and pouring himself a rather large glass. Dean raised his eyebrows questioningly as Cas put the glass to his lips and tipped back his head generously. Trying to be discreet, he reached for the smallest slice of lasagna so that he seemed a little less desperate for the alcohol to flood his system.

Dinner went by rather slowly and painstakingly, light banter drifting back and forth between the brothers while Cas watched in interest, drinking several glasses of wine until his body started to loosen. They began to make small conversation, the usual questions of curiosity passing between the three men. Where are you from, do you have any family, what do you want to do when you graduate, where do you want to live once you have a steady job, normal questions that didn't seem very threatening to Castiel's introverted mindset.

Dean suddenly turned to him and asked, "So, Cas, what kind of people do you like?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up high on his forehead, slightly astonished by Dean's sudden bluntness. Cas stared across the table blankly, feeling his body begin to tremble. How awkward could this be? Was he seriously expected to just blurt out his interest for the man when neither knew each other well enough to actually know for sure? Cas glanced to Sam for the support he always seemed able to give and he just shrugged as if he had no idea what the question was implying.

"What do you mean, Dean?" Castiel asked hesitantly, picking up his glass once more only to realize it was empty and so were all the bottles that Sam had put out. _Christ._

"I mean, what kind of people do you like to hang out with and be around and date."

"I'm just gonna step out for a second," Sam stood quickly, making his way out to the front porch without looking back. Castiel flapped his jaw in a desperate attempt to bring his friend back but to no avail. Dean hardly noticed, though. He simply stared at Castiel, eyes hopeful without even trying to hide it. _When had this man become so bold?_

"I do not believe I am coherent enough to answer that question," Castiel attempted, hoping the excuse wasn't too pathetic. Apparently, according to Dean, it was.

"It's only been a couple of bottles. I think you'll be a bit more honest with me, now that you aren't a little statue like you were when you first arrived," Dean countered, his infamous grin slipping across his cheeks. _Calm down, Castiel, he's not that attractive, don't attack him, don't attack him, don't attack him..._

"...Well...Dean...I like people like you..." he trailed off, looking up at the green orbs that were staring over at him. At his response, they lit up and his teeth flashed from behind his smile.

"Really now? That's shocking," Dean said, his smile laced through his words as if he was trying to keep himself from jumping up from his seat. Castiel smiled down at the table, not saying anything as he couldn't speak.

"You know what else is shocking?" a gruff voice suddenly spoke into his ear. Castiel's eyes shot up and he was face-to-face with the gorgeous man who was sitting across from him mere seconds ago. The man leaned down and once again whispered into his ear in the most luscious, gravelly, and seductive voice Castiel had ever heard...

"I like you too."

* * *

**Well, I hope that wasn't too painful for you to read. Please do review and/or send me a message! I appreciate your support!~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Progression

**Hey everyone I suck and can't update regularly. Im a terrible human being and even worse writer. I got sick the day I planned to post this and just got back from London. Anywho, enjoy...I guess.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Progression

Dean could see that Castiel was physically and mentally on edge. The small man trembled beneath his fierce gaze and it took every ounce of his self-control not to pounce on him. A nervous Cas was definitely an adorable Cas.

Now, needless to say, Dean was incredibly nervous himself. This evening definitely had not gone according to plan. When Sam came to realize that this evening was a great opportunity for Dean, he decided that the two of them should come up with some plan so that they could get involved. Sam had told him that he would do everything in his power to help get Castiel interested in him, because he was eager to see both of his favorite men finally be happy. Getting the two together would satisfy that desire quickly and efficiently.

Their plan hadn't exactly been modest by any stretch. Sam had gotten as much wine as he felt necessary, unaware as to the fact that Cas was not a lightweight by any stretch of the imagination, and they intended to drink him into a conversational state to get him to reveal his feelings. While Sam felt slightly guilty for knowingly attempting to get Castiel drunk, he was doing this to help him. He was fine with leaving them to talk when the plan seemed to be ineffective; he didn't exactly want to be around to see Dean make a move on his best friend.

Here they were, then, Dean leaning over Castiel and the small man staring up at him, nerve leaking into the air.

"D-dean..." Castiel stuttered, seemingly unable to think clearly. Dean felt a twinge of emotion in his chest; the man was simply too cute.

"Yes, Cas?" Dean asked, reaching up and brushing a hand down his lightly stubbed jaw. Blue eyes disappeared slightly behind long, fluttering eyelashes and Dean couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Dean...you...you aren't homosexual, are you?" Castiel asked in a very quiet voice. He seemed nervous. Dean suddenly froze, eyes widening. Oh shit, was Cas not gay? Was he swinging for the different team? Christ, he should have known.

Dean suddenly pulled his hand back when he realized he must have been wrong. No way would a gorgeous guy like Cas be interested in men like Dean. No way would he e interested in men period when he was so damn attractive. "I'm sorry, Castiel. I just thought-"

Dean was suddenly yanked down into the man's lap by a hand gripping his wrist. A different hand came up and gripped his jaw tightly, turning his face to look down into two pools watery beauty. Those pools were different than before though; black was spread across the iris so barely a sliver of blue stood out at attention. Dean's eyes drifted down to the lip that Cas was worrying between his teeth.

"Cas," Dean barely managed to utter out before chapped lips slick with saliva pushed against his own. He reacted immediately, his hands coming up to push his fingers into Castiel's dark hair and pull roughly. The man beneath him growled at the action and slipped his own hands down under Dean's shirt to firmly grip his hips. Nails grazed flesh then dug in, causing Dean to arch his back into the firm body and throw his head back.

"Ah, Cas, fuck, do that again," Dean moaned out, as his body began to tremble. This was nothing like anything he had ever experienced. He had been involved with many men before and had plenty of experience with really good sex, but this... This was a whole new level of delicious.

Cas smirked as he sat up a little and pressed his lips to the base of his neck then dragged his nails down Dean's hips. The whole sensation caused Dean to squeak unnaturally high before groaning and pushing his hips down into Castiel's own. He grunted against Dean's neck, bucking his hips up slowly, using Dean's hips as leverage.

Dean felt stars burst behind his eyes at the grinding of their hips, his pants unbelievably tight to the point where it was almost painful. Dean leant forward, dropping his head so that his forehead pressed to Castiel's and opened his eyes slightly. The man was watching him through lidded eyes and Dean's jaw slackened as he groaned again with the motion of hips grinding firmly together.

"Dean...Dean...are you sure you want to do this?" Castiel mumbled against his neck in between kisses and bites. Dean could barely think and he felt his control slipping. This wasn't how he wanted their relationship to be, though. He wanted it to be slow, to and more than just a quick fuck like all of his recent flings had been. Castiel was worth way more than any of them had been.

When Dean finally could speak, he whispered against Cas' hair, "Cas, wait, stop." Castiel stopped quickly, pulling lips reluctantly away from Dean's rough skin and looking up at him. Dean smiled weakly before swallowing and clearing his head. "I don't want to just fuck and walk away, Cas. Ya know, I'd like to go slow and, oh I dunno, I just want it to mean something more than that..." Dean rambled before being silenced by Castiel's finger.

"Of course," Castiel said, smiling brightly. "I was thinking the same thing actually." Dean looked up at that. He what? He wanted to take slow too? He sighed in relief at that before scooting off of Castiel's lap and extending a hand to help him up. When Castiel stood, he placed his hands on Dean's hips and leaned in to press their lips together. The kiss was chaste and sweet, just like Cas, however delightfully unexpected after his previous aggression.

"So...do you want to go out sometime?" Castiel suddenly asked, looking down. Dean raised his eyebrows. Was Cas suddenly becoming shy? He had just openly grappled Dean to a chair, and he didn't exactly look like the innocent angel he had originally believed he was. His was amusingly disheveled, with his dark hair pushed about in several directions and his pouty lips red, swollen up from their little embrace. This man will be the death of me, Dean thought before lifting Castiel's chin so they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'd love to go out with you sometime, Cas," Dean said gently. Cas' eyes brightened obviously at his words. He clearly had not been expecting Dean to agree to see him again after this dinner; boy, was he wrong. He brought his hands up Dean's chest, sliding them over his shoulders and wrapping them around his neck. Their bodies were pressed flush together as Sam timidly walked into the dining room.

"Ah, hello there," Sam coughed and looked away. The two men pulled away and turned to face Sam with broad smiles. Sam had to fight the urge to roles his eyes at the way the two were behaving. They didn't even know each other and already they were cuddling like a bunch of girls. This is not my brother, Sam thought.

"I had best be returning home now. It has gotten very late," Castiel piped up before Sam could arrange his words into a sentence. He obviously didn't want to make his best friend feel uncomfortable with the situation between his brother and himself. Dean turned sad eyes back to the smaller man, almost pleading for him to stay.

"Dean, walk Cas home," Sam said before walking out into the living room and returning with Castiel's coat. Dean raised an eyebrow in curiosity at his brother's orders but did not argue; why turn down an opportunity to spend more time with the gorgeous man?

Dean helped Castiel into his coat before grabbing his house key and escorting Cas out of the house. Sam winked at Dean and gave him a thumbs up as he shut the door, and Dean had to stop himself from groaning in frustration. Dean reminded himself to beat the shit out of his obnoxious brother when he got home.

The pair were silent as they walked, Cas with his hands shoved in his coat pockets and Dean with his thumbs pushed into jean belt loops. It was a peaceful silence and Dean didn't feel awkward as they walked through the night. He glanced at his companion, analyzing his gentle features that seemed to compliment what Dean had uncovered of his personality. His eyes were surrounded by smooth flesh that was covered in a slight, dark stubble at his jaw. His lips pursed together permanently in a stoic expression that seemed more than normal at this point and, every time he swallowed, the muscles in his neck seemed to flex in boastful manner. Dean could not stop his eyes from drifting down to his torso where he could spot the outline of his pectorals through his shirt under his trench. Castiel was surprisingly curvy, which Dean had felt for himself, and his pants made that maddeningly clear. Everything about his outfit made his well-formed body noticeable without even needing to stare for too long. It was absolutely, positively _wonderful_.

Castiel was a curious character. It shocked him how he had known the man for just a few days and yet he already felt himself drawing closer to him. There was something about the blue-eyed intellectual that suggested so much complexity that Dean believed he would never have the privilege of fully understanding. Castiel suddenly stopped walking and turned to face a black doored apartment.

"This is my house," Castiel stated obviously. "Thank you, Dean, for the wonderful evening and for walking me home. You will have to thank Sam for me as well." Castiel smiled up at Dean, and Dean felt his heart twist. He didn't want to leave him yet. Maybe ever. Dean extended a feeble hand toward Castiel and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him tightly against his body. Cas exhaled softly into Dean's neck, his smiled pressed against his neck.

"It was our pleasure, Castiel. Actually, would you like to go for coffee sometime?" Dean asked, pulling Castiel back a little so that he could look into the man's face. Castiel nodded briefly before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Dean felt a blush rise into his cheeks so, before Cas could see it, he hugged him tightly, kissing his neck softly, nipping it just for a tease.

"Dean, do not be such a tease. It's terribly mean," Cas pouted, pushing him away playfully while stepping up onto his door step. He opened the door precariously, waving goodbye before shutting it. Dean turned, the smile upon his face broad, and began his walk home. Finally, for the first time in several years, Dean felt like he could be happy again. Happier than he had been with anyone, and he didn't want to be happy with anyone other than the wonderful, mysterious beauty that was Castiel Novak.

* * *

**Sorry you had to read that. Anyway, maybe things will get better in my writing in the future. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Brother

**Sorry for my disappearance. I am hoping my writing has improved at least slightly during my time away and that hopefully my flow has returned. I will try to update more regularly now that I am feeling better. Anyway, enjoy this new addition.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Brother

It was around eight in the morning when Dean woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. He pushed his bed sheets off of his warm body and squinted in anger at the light pouring in through his blinds. Today was his first day of class and Sam had insisted that he be ready on time so that he gave his teachers a good impression on his first meant that he hadn't been allowed a drink last night and was forced to be up to bed early (early being midnight for him).

He rolled out of bed with a groan and padded out to his adjoining bathroom to hop in the shower quickly. As the warm water cascaded down his lean body, his mind drifted once again to his blue-eyed interest. He hadn't spoken to him since Saturday, and he'd forgotten to ask him for his number so they hadn't been able to arrange that coffee-date of theirs. Christ, the kid was so damn beautiful, it was almost _inhuman_.

Before he could further distract himself, Dean turned off the water and exited the shower. Dressing in a pair of black jeans and a white Nirvana tank top, he grabbed his already packed backpack and left his room, walking into the kitchen to find Sam loading up plates with bacon and pancakes.

"Mornin', bro," Sam said with a big smile before passing him his plate. Dean sat at the table after grunting in acknowledgement to Sam's greeting. He shoveled his food into his mouth quickly, hunger predominant to all interaction at this time of the morning. A cup of boiling hot coffee hit the table and Dean immediately grabbed it to take a big gulp.

Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, Dean looked up at his younger brother who was shaking his head while chewing on a bite of pancake. "Morning, Sam. Thanks for breakfast," Dean said with a big, bacon-filled grin. Sam let out a little splutter about how gross that was and Dean just laughed. He was living on a permanent high from how dinner had gone on Saturday. He just couldn't wait to see Castiel again.

"Stop zoning out in Cas-land, you weirdo," Sam muttered, looking down at his plate as he ate. Dean glared at him while continuing to eat, and was about to come up with some witty retort when Sam spoke once more. "I texted Castiel your schedule so he said he would meet you outside of your class before it started."

Dean blinked slowly.

"You mean to tell me that you've had his number this whole time and you never gave it to me?" Dean asked slowly. He was going to beat the living Hell out of this guy.

Sam laughed and stood with his plate. "Grow a pair and ask him for his number yourself, dumbass. I'm not gonna give you his number just 'cause you're too much of a pansy to ask him yourself." Dean snorted and quickly shoveled down the rest of his food before standing and dropping his plate in the sink, all while glaring at Sam who continued shaking his head and chuckling in disbelief.

The two boys made their way out of the flat, Sam double checking the locks on the door because he was a safety freak, and slid in to Dean's gorgeous baby. The Impala roared to life beneath Dean's gentle fingers and he caressed the leather-bound wheel before lurching to take off down the road towards the campus. Dean didn't think he had ever driven so fast to a place of education in his entire life. Even when they were in highschool, and Sam had demanded that they be at school on time because he had a huge exam, Dean would still take his sweet time driving down the gravel roads into the parking lot, before walking leisurely to his classes. Now, he threw his baby into park and lurched out of the car, scooping up his books and pacing towards his first class. According to his schedule, his first class was Calculus 1, and it was just opposite the library where Castiel worked. As Dean approached the building, his head swiveled around, searching desperately for that head of brunet hair and bright blue eyes. Dean reached the door of the lecture hall and he still had not seen Castiel; he was beginning to think that maybe something had happened and he had decided not to come meet him. Maybe he really didn't like him. Maybe he was just a freak. Maybe he just wanted a quickie. Maybe-

"Yo, chisel chest, Cassie is a bit busy at the moment so he won't make it to bless you with his presence before class," a voice sounded next to him. Dean swiveled around and was immediately confused. After craning his head down, he finally made eye contact with the man possessing the voice. He had slightly long brown hair that seemed to curl up under his ears. He had a gentle stubble patterned across his face and greenish hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" Dean asked hesitantly. It was straight up awkward how this guy who he didn't even know seemed to know that he had a thing for Castiel.

"The name's Gabriel. Gabriel Novak. I'm Castiel's brother," Gabriel informed him, sticking his hand out and up for Dean to shake. Dean took the hand in a stunned handshake. What the Hell. Since when did Castiel have a brother? "Cassie told me to tell you that he wasn't going to be able to meet you like he had planned on doing since he has some stuff to do before he goes to his own class."

Dean nodded slowly. "Oh. Uh. Okay then. It's nice to meet you, Gabriel. I didn't know Castiel had a brother," Dean told him as Gabriel walked into the lecture hall towards the stairs. He yanked a lollipop out of his pocket and stuck one in his mouth, sucking diligently as he tried to find the perfect seat. He finally seemed to find a good row and made his way to the center, beckoning for Dean to follow him. The two boys took their seats next to each other and sat in silence as the hall began to fill up with other students.

"So, Dean Winchester, Mister Newbie, you seem a bit old for Calculus 1. But, then again, I guess I can't talk seen as I'm older than my nerd kid brother," Gabriel spoke in a barely-suitable-for-indoors voice around his lollipop.

Dean turned to glance at Gabriel slowly. "You're older than Cas?" Dean asked in disbelief before snorting and chuckling. "Well, I'm pretty much the same age as Cas from what Sam has told me."

Gabriel seemed to jolt a little at Sam's name and he turned, cross-legged, in his seat. He popped his lollipop from between his lips and asked, "You...you're Sam Winchester's brother?"

Dean nodded and was about to ask him why the Hell that meant anything to him when the professor suddenly walked in. _And so it begins_..., Dean sighed internally. He had dreaded this class of them, as math was far from his favorite subject. He was only excited for the classes that were for his English major. He had signed up for several classes that targeted folk-lore and philosophical theory. He always was interested in reading about the monsters that people had somehow created with only their imagination to guide them. He envied their talents immensely.

"We begin today on chapter one which deals with quadratics..." The professor started and Dean flicked through his book, glaring at the hugely complex equations that danced across the page in a font that he would not have recommended for a class like this. Dean swiftly began attempting to take notes, stealing sparing glances at Gabriel's notebook until he realized that he wasn't even taking notes.

"Gabe, what the Hell are you doing? You should be taking notes!" Dean hissed at him and the sweet tooth simply smirked at him. Dean glanced down at the notebook and realized that it wasn't even a normal, college-ruled, note-taking notebook. It was a sketch pad.

Gabriel had drawn out a full portrait of a naked man across the open page, complete with tensed and dark-lined muscles. He seemed to have paid extra attention to the outline between the man's legs and was that really a possible size of-

"Dude, what, ugh, why would you draw that in the middle of class? Have you seen our professor?" Dean groaned from behind the hand he had covering his face. Gabe chuckled and tossed the clean lollipop stick over his shoulder.

"That's exactly why I drew it. Have you seen the size of our professor's ass? It takes up like half of the room," Gabe giggled from behind the pencil in his hand. Dean couldn't help but smirk at the guy. He was pretty interesting.

For the rest of the lecture, Gabriel and Dean joked about their teacher and some of the students in class, occasionally getting glares from people sitting nearby, only causing the boys to splutter with laughter even louder. As the end of class approached, Dean and Gabriel began to make small talk. Gabriel was far more easy-going and relaxed than Castiel was. They talked about just about everything, although Gabriel continually came back to his argument about the best candies in creation.

The professor announced that the lecture was over just as Gabriel got really worked up over Dean suggesting that candy lacked importance in the meaning of the world.

"How could you say such an egregious thing?! Candy is the only reason I am alive and walking!" Gabriel exclaimed as students got up and left. Dean doubled over with laughter as he grabbed his own things and stood.

"You're ridiculous, Gabe," Dean spluttered out as the descended the stairs to leave the hall. As someone was leaving, he glanced out of the open door and saw Castiel standing outside, looking flustered and searching the crowds of people leaving the class. Dean quickly jogged out the door and Castiel's face immediately lit up.

"Cas! Hey!" Dean managed to get out, his broad smile and nerves making it difficult for him to even say anything to the boy.

Castiel let out a deep breath he must have held and he looked up at Dean through his long, gorgeous eyelashes. "Hello, Dean." Castiel glanced to the side and saw Gabriel. "I am going to guess that you have met my wonderful brother, Gabriel."

Gabriel through his arms up in the air, (another) lollipop in one hand. "Cassie baby!" He exclaimed as he ran up to through his arms around Castiel, but was stopped by his extended hand that hit him in the chest and deep-set glare.

While Gabriel flailed around about Cas being a "big meanie head", Dean smiled down at the pair. They seemed like they were really close, and Gabriel seemed very protective and affectionate towards his younger brother. It reminded him of his relationship with Sammy, and how they always played off like they really hated each other, but they were actually really dependent on one another.

"Anyway, Dean, I was wondering if you would like to get that coffee now," Castiel asked him shyly while ignoring Gabriel completely, taking a step closer to Dean. He smiled brightly and nodded excitedly at the boy before turning to face Gabriel who was pouting just like Sam usually did.

"It was great meeting you, Gabriel. I'll see you around, hopefully," Dean told Gabe, sticking his hand out which Gabriel took with a big grin from behind his lollipop before walking off towards the parking lot.

"Well, looks like we've got a little time to ourselves for the first time," Dean said to Castiel as they walked towards the coffee shop.

Castiel nodded slightly, watching Dean's face before glancing down at his feet, a gentle blush cascading across his cheeks. "Yes, it does seem that way."

Dean's heart seemed to swell the more he was around Castiel. The two men ordered coffees, Dean with a simple dark roast, and Castiel with some outlandish soy-mocha-vanilla-latte..._thing_. They sat outside under a green umbrella that was sat at each table at the coffee shop.

They sat in their usual comfortable silence, both occasionally stealing glances at each other, blushing furiously when their eyes met, before Dean spoke up. "Your brother is very...interesting."

Castiel laughed his light little chuckle. "Yes, he certainly is. I hope he was not too much of a bother during your studies. He does not tend to focus very easily during lessons and become a distraction. At least, that's what his teacher's have always said since middle school."

Dean nodded after taking a small sip of his coffee, the liquid lighting up his taste buds with joy. "Well, I tried to focus, but..." Dean trailed off before looking up at Cas with a gentle grin playing at his lips, white pearls bared in a flirtatious attempt at flashing his charm.

Castiel blushed darker immediately. "I'm sorry for his behavior. He does have good intentions behind his actions, even if he just seems like a trickster."

Dean leaned forward and brushed his fingers across Castiel's knuckles, causing him to look up at him with his big, beautiful blues in wonder. Dean immediately retracted his fingers in embarrassment before speaking. "Maybe he and Sam could come out with us sometime. You know, introduce everyone to the bunch, have a little fun and some drinks one weekend."

Castiel's lips parted his smile was so wide. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Dean. I'm sure he would love to spend some time with you and your brother," Castiel said excitedly.

Dean nodded with an equally happy grin and they began discussing details for when they would hang out and what they would do. Dean simply could not believe how easily he had fallen into a steady rhythm with this beautiful creature of a man, but he certainly was not regretting meeting him or running into him. He probably never would. He would gladly give himself whole-heartedly over to Castiel Novak without thinking twice, but he did not want to scare away the fragile-seeming man. The way he acted around Dean made him seem like he was really into him, but that he was not entirely ready for that one hundred percent commitment that Dean was so ready for. He could wait though. He would wait for the angelic man as long as required.

There was nothing in the world that he wanted more than to make him happy, and have him make him happy. And he knew that, one day, that dream of his would come true.

* * *

**Thanks for not brutally murdering me and for waiting for me to climb out of my grave. Hopefully this didn't suck too terribly. But yay! Gabriel is here! I wonder what will happen**

**next between the four men, and who else will be introduced :3 Reviews are appreciated greatly!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Awkward Moment

**So I understand that I haven't updated this in like...a month...and this is reeeeeaaally shitty. So I'm sorry. But I had a lot of personal and academic things going on, what with the worsening of my bipolar disorder and depression as well as an entire six hour work load and sports on top of that...it was a little Hellish to say the least. Anyway, I've been wanting to write some short pieces, some poetry and one-shots mostly, and I felt guilty about starting anything new without at least updating this series so here it is. Shitty chapter number seven, enjoy my crap. Please do keep a lookout for some of my one-shots and poetry! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Awkward Moment

After Dean and Castiel's little coffee date, Castiel had reluctantly pulled himself from the warm gaze of his newest secret interest. Well, secret was certainly an overstatement. Castiel was simply making a terribly feeble attempt at trying to hide his feelings in public.

Dean Winchester was going to be the death of him. Castiel could barely contain his wide smile throughout his shift at the library, so much that one of the girl's he worked with had asked him if he had finally let himself get laid again. That had shut Castiel up pretty quickly, and he had covered his face up for the rest of work before finally scurrying out of the building with a brief wave. Upon returning to his flat, he realized that he still hadn't gotten Dean's number so he idly stared at the wall above his desk as he tapped his pen against his linear algebra textbook in his pathetic hour-long math session in which he quite literally accomplished nothing. He settled with doodling Dean's name in girly hearts all over the corner of his notebook before collapsing into bed to dream of his green-eyed friend.

That got his heart racing enough. The fact that he could even say that he knew and regularly conversed with Dean Winchester was good enough for him, he didn't really _need_ anything more than that. Of course, if Dean was actually interested in a nerd like him, who was Castiel to refuse?

* * *

Castiel woke up to the droning of the morning report on the news station he had his alarm set to. Sometimes he wondered if he was completely deranged to think _that_ was a logical wake up call. His usual morning routine progressed slower than normal. He dragged himself into the shower, taking only a few minutes to clean himself up before drying himself off and tossing on a pair of dark wash jeans and a simple white button down that he rolled the sleeves up on. Running his fingers through his hair gave him the desired I-just-got-out-of-bed-after-having-hot-sex look that he stuck to everyday and he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a protein bar and putting his stainless-steel kettle on to boil. Downing his protein bar quickly and making his usual milky coffee before drinking that just as fast, he then grabbed his black backpack and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter. He briefly caught his appearance in the mirror on his closet as he went back to his room to grab his phone.

While he did not think he was exactly 'hot-shit' as kids nowadays were putting it, Castiel didn't really think he was unattractive. He was slim, but still lean with muscle from all his years swimming as a teenager which had also kept his face relatively full. He didn't look repulsive with the gentle lazy stubble that gathered over several days of stressful studies, and he could rock out pretty much any old band shirt he grabbed from his closet. Despite the little effort that he actually put into his daily appearance, he didn't look like some of the freaked out hobo-like students that he saw in some of his more advanced classes, and that's all that really mattered to him anyway.

After grabbing his phone and sliding it into his pocket, he slipped out of his front door, locking it quickly and jumping down the steps to his door. His flat was surprising close to not only the Winchester's, but also the university campus. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky with its location, but he was definitely glad that he had on mornings like this. He felt like a bus had hit him after barely sleeping due to Dean's tantalizing appearances in his dreams. He groaned internally, dragging a hand over his face as he walked up the brick path to his Calculus lecture hall.

"Rough night?" Sam's deep voice appeared next to him and Castiel shot his eyes up to stare at the gigantic man with tired eyes. Sam was always ridiculously chipper every morning for lectures, and Castiel highly doubted that it had anything to do with the triple-shot latte he got every morning from the campus coffee shop.

"Samuel Winchester. If you use that tone one more time with me this morning, I may just punch you," Castiel growled as he grabbed the coffee from the large hands and took a healthy gulp of the vanilla froth. Sam simply grunted out a chuckle before taking the cup back from Castiel.

"You ready for this new lesson? Apparently this next month is gonna be killer. I checked ahead in the book to plan some review sessions with the Math club..." Sam then continued on to discuss some ridiculous plans he had already made for this year's Calculus class but Castiel had long since stopped paying attention. His eyes had drifted to the bow-legged man who now leaned against the brick wall next to the door to his lecture hall, talking with his midget brother. Castiel sighed gently as they straightened and began their walk to whatever class they also happened to share.

Sam's eyes had followed Castiel's and noticed where he was looking as he faded out of the conversation. "Whose that kid?" Sam asked with a gentle huff of breath at being ignored when talking about something so incredibly important as the future of his tutoring career.

Castiel slowly craned his head back to look at Sam as the two men disappeared into the main building. "That is my brother. His name is Gabriel. He and Dean shared Calc 1 together and became acquainted."

Sam quirked an eyebrow, letting out what sounded like an 'oh', before they both waltzed into the lecture hall. They were greeted fondly by the female professor whom they were friendly with due to their success in their mathematics.

"Hello boys. I take it you are already aware of the basics of trig so this lesson may seem a bit repetitive for the most part, I'm sorry to say," Professor Talbot informed them as they entered the room. Castiel seethed; why the Hell was he here to review trig when they were in the third and final Calculus class? He huffed out as he collapsed into his seat and let out a hiss of pain as his head connected with the desk.

"Cas, dude, calm down. It won't be that bad. You can help me with the linear algebra homework instead," Sam piped up, smiling broadly at the thought of being taught by the more intellectual student. Castiel then sat up suddenly, getting very close to Sam as he turned in his seat and folded his legs under one another with a big smile on his exhausted face.

"Sam! How would you like to come on a double date with Gabriel, Dean, and myself?" Castiel asked excitedly.

Sam's face immediately fell. Castiel grinned at Sam with a look that simply reeked of, '_You aren't getting any linear algebra help from me, since I didn't do shit for that class last night._' He breathed out heavily, hair flying out from in front of his face.

"I've never even met your brother, and I don't really want to be involved in another...eye-sex fest with you and Dean," Sam muttered, pausing a little before ending his sentence with a flick of his finger at Castiel and the empty air before him.

"Oh come on, Sam. I mean, Gabe is a little flamboyant but he's a pretty nice guy. He's funny...he's an art major," Castiel quietly continued as his professor began the droll lecture of review.

Sam seemed to perk up a bit at the mention that he was an art major. "Wait. Art major? Are you trying to tell me that Gabriel Novak, art major, class clown, sweet-tooth dork is _your_ brother? You're kidding me, right?"

Castiel's eyebrows quirked up before narrowing into thin slits like his eyes. "You know my brother, Sam Winchester?"

Sam briefly snorted. "Know him? I'm a huge fan of his works. I only go to the school art conventions that we host to see his work. While his choice in model and portrait is a little far from appropriate, what with the naked men and sex positions, but he definitely has a way with lead and paper. The muscle contour, the shading, the perfect accuracy and display of male proportions..." Sam trailed off, seemingly realizing that he was fangirling a bit. "Yeah, I mean, sure, if you're inviting me, I'll come with you guys."

Castiel clapped his hands together silently in his delight. He had certainly perked up with the idea that Sam might actually be interested in Gabriel. Gabe really needed an actual friend or two, rather than his chat room friends and having all of his fellow classmates laughing at his antics during lectures.

* * *

The lecture went by at a painstaking pace. The hour seemed to drag on for way longer than what an hour normally felt like. Castiel and Sam slowly walked out of class, discussing the format for the middle school Mathlete tournament they were arranging for their service hours they needed for their club, when Dean walked up to them.

"Hey Cas. Hey Sam," Dean smiled broadly, staring obviously at Castiel, causing him to look down at his feet. "Did you guys get a chance to talk about getting together with Gabe?"

Sam nodded briefly, hitching his backpack over his shoulder as it slipped from its resting place. "Yeah, Cas mentioned it. Wanna just go for coffee after we finish our lessons? Cas has library work around the same time that I start my English lecture so we'll walk to the coffee shop and meet you guys there," Sam suggested nonchalantly. Castiel quirked an eyebrow at him; was he trying to act like he wasn't actually interested in meeting Gabriel? Dean agreed without noticing the interaction between Castiel and his brother, walking off towards his next class.

Castiel decided it was probably best that he not say anything to Sam about how he acted towards Dean about Gabriel. He guessed that Sam had some good reason to behave like he wasn't interested, after all, they were brothers.

Besides, Castiel was too busy now worrying about his physics final to be concerned about Sam and his ridiculous emotional complex. The moment he walked in and sat down he had written furiously in order to prepare himself sufficiently for this exam later. He guessed he would just have to see how things went with his overly excitable brother and strangely shy best friend at their date. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**So this sucked and I'm really sorry. I tried to cram a whole bunch of stuff into this chapter in my original plan but it just seemed like way too much for one chapter, so I decided to divide it again. Hopefully the next chapter is more interesting**

**Please review and follow!**


End file.
